


И ночь обнимет меня

by littledoctor



Series: До рассвета [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: То, что казалось ясным вечером пятницы, выглядит совсем иначе в субботу утром, или что бывает, когда случайно встречаешь своего лучшего друга в БДСМ-клубе. Вторая часть трилогии «До рассвета»





	И ночь обнимет меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Darkness) Held me like a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429974) by sarka. 



> Отбечено allayonel

Леонард Маккой всегда считал, что игрушки — для детей.

Это не значит, что тумбочка рядом с его кроватью пуста; напротив — просто в ней не лежит непереносимо фальшивый пластик и штучки из искусственной кожи, которые чаще всего можно встретить в чужих потайных ящичках. Леонард старомоден; если он хочет кого-нибудь связать, то воспользуется веревкой; захочет заткнуть рот — возьмет полоску ткани с узлом посередине. Он никогда не понимал прелести ремней, ошейников и уж тем более замков — ему всегда казалось, что если тебе нужны замки и цепи, чтобы кого-то удержать, ты что-то делаешь не так.

Не нравятся ему и гладкие, не натирающие веревки: Леонард любит, когда на запястьях и лодыжках его партнеров остаются следы, любит видеть доказательства того, что эти люди, пусть ненадолго, принадлежали ему.

Есть у него и пара старомодных наручников — ему нравится ограничивать подвижность своих любовников, но он все-таки доктор и знает, насколько опасно связывать руки слишком надолго. Хороши наручники и для лодыжек, поскольку большинство сабов отвяжут ноги, стоит освободить руки: слишком уж велик соблазн. Наручники — неплохой компромисс.

Леонард предпочитает импровизировать, работать с тем, что под рукой. Если кого-то надо наказать, всегда есть плоская сторона расчески или ремень. Впрочем, он не очень любит причинять боль, и обычно эти вещи используются по прямому назначению. Куда больше в его духе не давать желаемого, доводить до края, откладывать удовольствие до последнего. Обычно именно так он дает своим партнерам понять, что к чему.

Впрочем, Леонард понимает, что на одной импровизации далеко не уедешь. Пробки, например, удобны тем, что избавляют от длительной подготовки — правда, когда кто-то остается в его постели на выходные, перерыв между раундами обычно слишком короток, и подготовка требуется разве что в самый первый раз. Леонард обстоятелен: какой смысл привязывать кого-то к постели, если не собираешься по полной воспользоваться тем, что он в твоих руках?

И большая часть традиционного набора у него, конечно, есть. Просто он был весьма придирчив в выборе, и почти все его игрушки сделаны из гораздо более натуральных материалов, чем мерзкий пластик, заполонивший магазины. Любимое дилдо — из дутого стекла, настоящее произведение искусства, пробки — из нержавеющей стали, анальные бусы — из закаленной керамики.

В общем-то, он и не воспринимает их как игрушки. Они — орудия, инструменты, которыми он пользуется, чтобы донести свои желания до тех, кто готов им подчиниться.

Разумеется, сейчас, когда в его кровати Джим Кирк, Леонард клянет свои привычки последними словами, потому что больше всего на свете ему пригодился бы банальный пластиковый кляп.

***

Он не ждал, что Джим легко поддастся; они знакомы три года, и тот никогда не стремился пойти легким путем. Джим сопротивляется чуть сильнее, чем нужно, когда Леонард застегивает наручники на его лодыжке; он всерьез покушается на границы — или же правда не понимает, где они проходят, но Леонард сомневается, что Джим настолько наивен.

Джим избавляется от узла на веревке, которым его заткнули, за пару минут, и, может, это и говорило бы о том, что он просто не знает, как играть в эти игры, если бы он не выражал всем своим видом демонстративное непокорство. Нет, Джим сознательно делает все вопреки. Они друзья, и Леонарду не хочется терять их дружбу, хотя, пожалуй, сейчас об этом уже поздно волноваться. Вчера Джим, казалось, хотел то, что он мог предложить, но теперь упирается, и Леонард не знает, что с этим делать и как до него донести, что они либо играют по его правилам, либо не играют вовсе.

У него есть предчувствие, что Джим сначала взорвется, и лишь потом будет готов это принять. И хотя Леонард не любит истерик, ради Джима он согласен терпеть.

И поэтому не церемонится, не боится зайти слишком далеко; он быстро находит, чем еще занять этот прелестный рот, и, спустив Джиму в глотку, связывает ему руки за спиной и возвращает на место кляп. Он не касается его там, где это бы считалось, и не обращает внимания на то, каким испепеляющим взглядом его провожает Джим — если бы им можно было убить, от Леонарда уже осталась бы кучка пепла.

Но он хорош в своем деле, тем более, это несложно, если не боишься причинить вред, к тому же давно понял, что Джим Кирк способен вынести что угодно… кроме равнодушия. Поэтому Леонард его игнорирует: просматривает за маленьким кухонным столом субботние новости, моет посуду, оставшуюся после завтрака, читает статью об усовершенствовании лазерных скальпелей. Один из журналов он берет с собой в постель и устраивается рядом с Джимом, не обращая внимания на его негодующий взгляд.

К полудню Джим срывается. Леонард успевает трахнуть его дважды, ни разу не дав кончить: нагибает над кроватью и не торопится, беря свое, но даже зная, что терпение Джима подходит к концу, все равно удивляется, когда тот три раза щелкает пальцами — знак, что ему что-то нужно. Первое, что вылетает у него изо рта, стоит Леонарду вынуть кляп, — «манубриум».

— Ладно, — тихо произносит Леонард и встает с постели, чтобы одеться и взять ключи от наручников.

Джим, наверное, пытался избавиться от пут всерьез; не только утром, но и ночью тоже, потому что запястья у него стерты до мяса, и да, Леонарду нравится оставлять после себя следы, но не такие же. Он делает мысленную заметку в следующий раз воспользоваться чем-то другим, если, конечно, сегодняшний день не похоронил эту затею с концами.

Джим, судя по виду, точно не против кого-нибудь похоронить.

— Боунз, — раздраженно начинает он, когда Леонард подает ему одежду.

— Ты воспользовался стоп-словом, Джим, — тихо отвечает тот.

— Но…

— Когда ты произносишь стоп-слово, мы останавливаемся. Таково правило.

— Я не хотел… — пытается возразить Джим и затыкается. Вид у него взбешенный.

— Тебе не нравилось то, что я делаю, и ты решил, что сможешь заставить меня заняться чем-то другим, — продолжает Леонард, не отводя взгляда. Он прекрасно понимает, что спокойный тон доведет Джима быстрее, чем что-либо еще. — Это так не работает.

— Ты… — выдавливает Джим, делаясь пунцовым от злости, и начинает судорожно одеваться. — Ну ты и ублюдок, — шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Какой же ты, блядь… Боже.

— Как так получилось, что вчера ты говорил «все, что пожелаешь», а сегодня я превратился в ублюдка, Джим? — уточняет он. — Подумай об этом и возвращайся.

— Скорее ад замерзнет, — рявкает Джим, влезает в ботинки, хватает куртку и вылетает из квартиры, хлопнув дверью.

***

Проходит неполных три часа, прежде чем в дверь звонят. Леонард, ухмыльнувшись, ставит на стол тарелки, вынимает из холодильника две бутылки пива и идет открывать. С час назад на улице начался дождь, и Джим, бледный, промокнувший до нитки, таращит огромные голубые глазищи на две тарелки на столе, исходящие паром, два пива и полотенце, которое ему протягивает Леонард.

— На обогревателе в ванной майка и спортивные штаны, Джим, — говорит Леонард, стараясь не любоваться недоумением Джима слишком откровенно. Меньше всего сейчас ему хочется его спугнуть. — Поторопись, пока лапша не остыла.

— Она холодная вкусней, — возражает Джим больше по привычке, поскольку спор этот между ними тянется давно и обоим знаком наизусть.

— В этот раз будешь есть горячей, если хоть немного подумаешь. Ты что, в залив нырнул?

— На хуй иди, — вяло отругивается Джим и берет наконец полотенце. Оставляя за собой лужицы, он идет в ванную.

Леонард только ухмыляется в ответ и возвращается на кухню, где открывает пиво и садится за стол.

Джим появляется из ванной все еще слегка мокрым, но управляется он быстро, и Леонард решает обойтись без комментариев — просто молча подает соевый соус и наблюдает краем глаза, как Джим ест.

— Ты… — начинает тот наконец, после того как едва ли не вылизывает тарелку, пытаясь оттянуть начало разговора. Он оглядывается: в его отсутствие Леонард успел поменять простыни, прибраться в квартире, сделать часть домашней работы, записать сообщение для Джоанны и, конечно, приготовить ужин. Джим осматривает аккуратную комнату будто в первый раз; впрочем, в некотором роде так и есть: теперь он знает, почему Леонард выбрал такую старомодную кровать — к ее изголовью удобно кого-нибудь привязать, и он уже видел, что лежит в нижних ящиках тумбочки рядом с ней; теперь он, пожалуй, догадывается, для чего в потолок вбит крюк, едва скрываемый люстрой — на тот случай, если Леонард захочет с кем-нибудь поиграть стоя.

— Откуда ты знал, что я вернусь? — спрашивает Джим в конце концов, не глядя ему в глаза.

Леонард едва сдерживает смех.

— Джим, — отвечает он. — Уйдя отсюда, ты пошел вниз, к кампусу. Хотел вернуться в свою комнату, вот только стояк отвлекал, так что пришлось зайти куда-нибудь, решить проблему. Предположу кофейню, потому что кофе недорог, и, купив чашечку, можно невозбранно воспользоваться туалетом. Однако вернувшись, ты понял, что в самом деле не прочь выпить кофе. Не удивлюсь, если заодно построил глазки баристе. — В этот момент глаза Джима делаются круглыми, и он, похоже, готов возразить, хоть как-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, поэтому Леонард торопливо продолжает:

— После кофе ты обычно на взводе, так что, наверное, решил пойти прогуляться и сбросить пар, да и погода была хорошая. В конце концов ты добрел до залива, потому что шум и запах океана тебя успокаивают. Где-то посреди всего этого ты в самом деле вспомнил, о чем я просил тебя подумать, но, скорее всего, решения пока не нашел. Зато снова разозлился на меня и, наверное, окончательно запутался, в чем ты, конечно, никогда не признаешься, и повернул обратно сюда, так ничего и не придумав.

Джим качает головой. Вид у него ошеломленный.

— Боунс, — выдавливает он, но Леонард продолжает говорить.

— А потом начался дождь, но поскольку плана у тебя так и не было, ты медлил, не торопясь вернуться ни сюда, ни домой. К тому времени, когда ты промок окончательно, до меня было ближе, и по пути ты, скорее всего, решил прийти сюда и сказать, что прошлая ночь была ошибкой, но мы по-прежнему друзья, правда? Без обид? — Леонард сделал глоток из бутылки, смачивая пересохшее горло. Джим все так же пялился на него — раскрыв рот и до смешного широко распахнув глаза.

— Ты что… ты за мной… — Джим оглядывается, словно пытаясь себя убедить, что да, Леонард в самом деле убирался и готовил обед, а значит, никак не мог полдня следить за ним.

— Я знаю тебя, Джим, — продолжает Леонард тихим, но уверенным голосом, наклоняясь к нему и ловя за руку, когда тот отстраняется. Леонард ведет большим пальцем по синяку на запястье, там, где бьется пульс. У Джима перехватывает дыхание — едва уловимо, но все-таки, на лучшее Леонард и надеяться не смел, — и он пытается высвободить руку, но не может.

— Отпусти меня… — Джим снова пытается отодвинуться, только в этот раз Леонард поднимается на ноги и нависает над ним, положив одну руку ему на плечо, а вторую на стол.

Они примерно одного роста, хотя большинство скажут, что он на пару сантиметров повыше Джима, который ни секунды не в состоянии постоять прямо, и в обычной ситуации грубой силой того не напугать — в конце концов, это не Леонард тут инструктор по рукопашному бою. Однако он знает, что когда выбор драться или убегать встает перед Джимом в личных вопросах, тот предпочитает отступление. И сбежать сейчас Леонард ему не позволит.

— Позволь задать тебе пару вопросов, — так же вполголоса продолжает он, дождавшись, когда Джим поднимет на него глаза. — Например, понравилось ли тебе? Остался ли ты… удовлетворен? Когда подрочил в туалете? Было ли этого достаточно?

Джим сглатывает. По шее вверх ползет румянец.

— Если ты так хорошо меня выучил, разве не знаешь сам? — огрызается он.

Надо отдать Джиму должное, без боя он не сдается. Хорошо.

— Знаю, — отвечает Леонард, демонстративно оглядывая его с ног с головы и ухмыляясь. — Просто хочу услышать, насколько это было фигово, от тебя.

— Пошел ты на хуй, — шепчет Джим. — Это было здорово.

— Не ври мне, Джим. — Леонард смотрит ему в глаза, пока тот не моргает и не отводит взгляд. — А насчет меня и хуя… может быть, когда-нибудь.

— Да ладно! — взрывается вдруг Джим. — Это ты-то, с твоим желанием все контролировать, раздвинешь передо мной ноги? Ага, как же.

Леонард улыбается, потому что Джим только что дал ему такую подводку, на которую он даже рассчитывать не мог.

— Не я в этих отношениях трясусь над контролем, Джим, — возражает он и сжимает его плечо крепче. — Когда ты в последний раз позволял кому-нибудь о себе позаботиться?

Джим натянуто смеется. Звук выходит такой, будто ему больно.

— Ну да, ты-то только и хочешь, что обо мне позаботиться.

Леонард снова сжимает его плечо, медленно выдыхает и отвечает:

— Вообще-то да, именно этого я и хочу.

Проходит, кажется, вечность, прежде чем Джим опять поднимает на него глаза.

— Что ж, — произносит он наконец, явно не зная, что сказать. — Способы у тебя странные.

— Я дал тебе полотенце, сухую одежду и приготовил ужин, — мягко замечает Леонард.

Джим, как он и ожидал, кажется ошеломленным. Упрекая Леонарда, он думал совсем не об этом.

— Утром, — продолжает он в ответ на молчание Джима, — ты бы мне просто не позволил. Поэтому я не стал пытаться.

Джим отворачивается, упрямо молчит, стискивая зубы.

— Джим, — низким, напряженным голосом зовет его Леонард, не желая давать слишком много времени на рефлексию. — Прошлой ночью ты сказал мне, что я могу взять, что захочу. Что изменилось?

— Ничего, — огрызается Джим, все еще глядя в сторону.

— Не обманывай себя. Что изменилось? — Леонард чувствует, как напрягается под пальцами его плечо.

— Сам скажи, ты же меня так хорошо знаешь, — рычит Джим, на секунду встречая его взгляд и тут же снова отворачиваясь. От него разве что искры не летят.

— Моей заботы ты не хочешь либо потому, что не доверяешь, либо потому, что понял, что я хочу сделать и решил, что это не для тебя. Я не уверен, какой вариант правильный, поэтому и спросил, когда о тебе заботились в последний раз, помнишь?

— Я сам о себе забочусь, — рявкает Джим и вид у него… на удивление взбешенный.

До Леонарда вдруг доходит. Истина настолько ошарашивает, что он невольно стискивает Джиму плечо и понимает это только замечая, как тот морщится.

— Ты не можешь ответить на вопрос, потому что никто никогда о тебе не заботился, — пораженно выдает он.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы обо мне… — упирается Джим.

Леонард не дает ему закончить.

— Конечно, нужно, Джим, блядь, не будь идиотом. — Джим напрягается, и Леонард вздыхает. — Всем нужно, придурок ты несчастный, — продолжает он, не давая ему шанса высказаться по поводу «идиота».

— Ты как долбаная холлмарковская открытка, — бормочет Джим, упрямо пялясь в пол.

— Только мата больше, — соглашается Леонард, опускаясь на колени перед его креслом. После последних открытий нависать над Джимом больше не хочется. — И ты не хуже меня знаешь: в том, что они пишут на своих дурацких слащавых карточках, есть доля правды.

Теперь он у Джима прямо перед глазами, и когда тот наконец встречает его взгляд, на Леонарда накатывает облегчение. Боже, он понятия не имел, насколько тонок был лед, по которому он ступал.

— Я тебе доверяю, — говорит Джим, снова краснея, и смотрит в сторону двери, будто мечтает сбежать и удерживают его только руки Леонарда на коленях.

Логики в этом ноль, но Леонард способен был уследить за ходом его мысли с самого их знакомства, поэтому без труда вычленяет то, что Джим на самом деле хочет сказать.

— Но утром было проще не доверять, верно?

— Ты… ты не давал мне…

Джим Кирк заикается, говоря о сексе. День, достойный упоминания в календаре.

— Конечно, рано или поздно я бы дал тебе кончить. И это стоило бы того, чтобы ждать.

— Я больше не мог терпеть, Боунз! — огрызается Джим, но судя по тому, как кусает губы, и сам в это не верит.

— Не держи меня за дурака. Ты просто не хотел, — спокойно парирует Леонард, не отводя от него глаз. Наконец решившись, он стискивает его колено, привлекая к себе внимание. — И если ты мне действительно доверяешь, то должен понимать, я никогда не сделал бы с тобой ничего, чего бы ты не выдержал.

Повисает тишина. Джим смотрит на него, и взгляд у него потерянный.

— Знаешь, забавно: из всего, что я хотел бы с тобой сделать, принять ты не можешь только доброту, — произносит наконец Леонард. Он скользит ладонями выше, по бедрам, останавливаясь на талии.

Вид у Джима ошарашенный. Он моргает, кусает губу и отводит глаза.

— Ты еще хочешь… — начинает он и замолкает.

Вряд ли на это можно достойно ответить словами, поэтому Леонард просто хватает его за руки и тянет к себе, пока до Джима не доходит, и тогда он наклоняется к нему и целует, неторопливо, долго. Леонард запускает руку ему в волосы, не отпуская даже когда они прерываются глотнуть воздуха: он знает, что это может быть в последний раз.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, — выдыхает он ему в губы, целует еще раз, напоследок, и отодвигается. — Только разреши.

Джим долго молчит, а потом кладет руки ему на плечи и тянет еще ближе к себе, пока они не упираются лоб в лоб.

— Блядь, — вздыхает Джим. — Ладно.

Леонард поднимает его из кресла, ведет к кровати и толкает на кровать. Джим садится на краю, утыкается лицом ему в живот и послушно поднимает руки, позволяя стащить с себя майку. Он шарит ладонями у него под рубашкой, и в конце концов Леонард стягивает ее через голову, забив на пуговицы, и швыряет на пол. Джим прижимается горячей щекой к обнаженной коже и так его обхватывает руками, будто не может пережить мысли о том, чтобы отпустить.

Но все-таки отпускает ровно настолько, чтобы Леонард опустился на колени, а потом просто держит руку на плече, пока тот стягивает с него спортивные штаны. Леонард забирается к нему на кровать, повисает над ним, целует жестко, глубоко, пока Джим не уверяется в том, что он никуда не исчезнет. После этого его наконец отпускают, и Леонард, путаясь в трусах, избавляется от своей одежды. Теперь, когда они оба обнажены, он шарит ладонями по его телу, находя полюбившиеся с прошлой ночи местечки, пока лежащий под ним Джим не теряет рассудок: он жмурится, запрокидывает голову, выгибается всякий раз, когда пальцы Леонарда находят очередной синяк — некоторые остались после тренировки по рукопашному бою, но другие он оставил сам, и что-то есть в этом такое, что кружит голову, заставляет давить сильнее.

— Можно мне… — ахает Джим. — Можно до тебя дотронуться? Хочешь, я…

— Не сегодня, — отвечает Леонард. — Да. Только…

Он опускается ниже, между его коленей, и Джим запускает руку ему в волосы, вздыхает и раздвигает ноги шире, когда он вставляет в него два пальца, растягивая, заставляя расслабиться, и делает в точности, чего от него ждут, когда Леонард повисает над ним снова — забрасывает одну ногу ему на плечо. Джим раскрыт, Джим хочет, еще немного, и он будет умолять, чтобы его трахнули, и ничего красивее Леонард в своей жизни не видел.

Джим всхлипывает, когда в него входят; он настолько расслаблен и послушен, что Леонард за пару движений задвигает ему по самые яйца, а тот только подается навстречу, упираясь свободной ногой в матрас. Леонард ловит намек и начинает двигаться. Джим одной рукой тянет его за шею к себе; он хочет, чтобы его целовали, и Леонард совсем непротив.

В такой позе почти невозможно достать до простаты, поэтому он и не пытается — просто берет его глубоко, медленно, нежно, обхватывает рукой член, когда Джим начинает сжиматься, и дрочит ему, пока тот не кончает, выстанывая его имя и утягивая вслед за собой.

Еще рано, но вчера они легли заполночь, к тому же, Джиму явно не помешает отоспаться, так что Леонард идет за влажным полотенцем и мазью, обработать стертые запястья. Ему до сих пор из-за них не по себе, но Джим лишь смеется и говорит, что бывало и хуже.

Джим, в свою очередь, кажется полностью расслабленным и счастливым, но лишь потому, что как никто другой умеет скрывать свои страхи так, что большинство их не видит. Леонард к большинству не относится, но понимает ли это Джим? Может, теперь, когда они поговорили, до него дойдет, хотя Леонард предчувствует, что тот еще не раз сорвется, и последняя мысль, которая мелькает у него в голове, прежде чем он засыпает, сжимая Джима в объятьях — лишь бы им не пришлось разбираться с этим прямо завтра утром.


End file.
